


The Morning After

by AirgiodSLV



Series: Undone [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “I thought it would be different now,” Dom admits, watching Elijah for a reaction. “You know, leather boots or something.”





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [_Undone_](http://www.livejournal.com/users/airgiodslv/47056.html). For [](https://impasto.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://impasto.livejournal.com/)**impasto**.

When Dom emerges, bruised and bleary-eyed, from the bedroom, the sunlight is streaming into the kitchen through near-transparent curtains, and Elijah is dancing – at least, that’s what he would call it – to the music playing on the radio while chopping onions for an omelet. Dom snorts, and Elijah turns, catches the expression on his face.

“What?” Elijah demands, hips cocked aggressively and head tilted in curiosity. Dom almost laughs, but thinks better of it when he remembers how sore he is right now.

“I thought it would be different now,” Dom admits, watching Elijah for a reaction. “You know, leather boots or something.”

This time Elijah snorts, dismissive, and turns to pull eggs from the refrigerator. “That’s not what it’s about,” he says, and Dom takes over with the onion, holding the slices together with one hand and crosscutting with the other.

“What’s it about, then?” he asks as he dices, without looking back at Elijah. Looking at Elijah burns, like the sun in his eyes or onion tears, or the chafed skin around his wrists where Elijah held him down while he fucked Dom raw.

He hears the whisper of movement as Elijah comes up behind him, but doesn’t move. Hands settle on his shoulders and jerk him gently backwards, pulling him off-balance but still supporting. The knife is still in Dom’s hand, so he can’t do anything besides freeze, feeling the warm tickle of Elijah’s breath on the back of his neck and trusting that Elijah won’t let him fall.

“This,” Elijah says softly into his ear, just before his teeth close over the shell, and Dom falls anyway.


End file.
